falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Rangers da New California Republic
Os NCR Rangers são um destacamento de elite do Exército da New California Republic, são uma força especial voluntária renomada por suas capacidades em reconhecimento e bravura em situações de combate. História Os Rangers foram fundados por SethFallout: New Vegas, nota de $20 NCR (ver: Moeda) após Tandi e Aradesh criaram a New California Republic e eventualmente, em 2241, se tornar uma das forças militares mais poderosas na wasteland. As forças NCR estavam particularmente preocupada com o problema de escravidão e a enfrentava via qualquer meio necessário. Em seus anos iniciais, a emergente república via enfrentando um grande volume de ameaças - de escravagistas a raiders, de gangues perambulantes a Wasteland em si. Os Rangers foram intrínsecos para a proteção de fronteiras, usando sua expertise para virar a situação a favor da República quando os números e recursos não estavam de seu lado. Os Rangers foram os primeiros a rastrear Nevada e Hoover Dam. Em 2271, os Desert Rangers assinaram o Tratado de Unificação Ranger com os NCR Rangers no Mojave Outpost, onde eles concordaram em fazer parte do Exército NCR em troca da proteção de Hoover Dam e Nevada de ameaças crescentes. Em 2277, Rangers sob o comando do Chefe Hanlon foram de extrema importância para virar a Primeira Batalha de Hoover Dam a favor da NCR. Em uma armadilha traiçoeira em pareceria com a 1st Recon, eles atraíram os melhores guerreiros da Caesar's Legion até Boulder City. Quando as tropas inimigas entraram na cidade, ela foi explodida, os sobreviventes remanescentes da Legião foram abatidos por atiradores. No ano de 2281, o exército NCR se tornou bem presente na Mojave Wasteland. Operando em diversas estações na região, os Rangers continuaram sempre vigilantes para com os grupos de saqueadores da Legion. Entretanto, apesar da enorme ameaça empoçada pela Legião, muitos dos melhores membros da organização foram designados para postos longe da linha de frente. Alguns até receberam a "prestigiosa" tarefa de se tornaram guardas-costas do Presidente da República, Aaron Kimball; outros foram enviados para Baja em uma missão desconhecida. Mesmo com sua enorme dedicação com seu dever, até mesmo os Rangers estão com dificuldades em manter um território da magnitude do Mojave. Sob o comando do General Lee Oliver, o exército da República assumiu uma postura agressiva, se entrincheirando nas margens do Rio Colorado, com visão para o acampamento da Legião do outro lado do rio, causando falta de mão-de-obra nas linhas de suprimentos, deixando a situação estratégica da República ainda mais precária do que antes. Lee Oliver, entretanto, favorece bastante as fileiras NCR, ao ponto dos Rangers rotineiramente arriscarem suas vidas pelo General. Organização Os Rangers são recrutados do melhor que o exército NCR tem a oferecer, mesmo assim, 80% não conseguem finalizar o treinamento e desistem. Esse treinamento não é restrito a apenas homens, mulheres também podem tentar a sorte, e não é incomum elas conseguirem superar o treinamento. Seu treinamento e condicionamento diz-se ser tão intenso quanto os dos Legionários da Caesar's Legion. Os frutos dessa intensidade podem variar, como no caso de uma ranger mulher que conseguiu superar um Centurião de elite com as próprias mãos. Aqueles que finalizam o treinamento ganham uma medalha por provarem ser "mais quietos que uma sombra e mais ferozes que m Deathclaw." Seu treinamento e armamentos superior e acesso a tecnologia pré e pós-guerra os ajuda a virar quase que qualquer batalha para o lado dos NCR. Os Rangers NCR operam quase que inteiramente fora do exército NCR comum. A organização depende da liderança de seus rangers mais veteranos e mais experientes, como o Chief Hanlon. Eles não seguem o patenteamento normal militar e suas patentes conhecidas são: * Ranger Recruta * Ranger * Ranger Veterano Entretanto, um ranger chamado Balmoral se dizia sargento enquanto estava na Divide. Não se sabe a organização estratégica dos rangers. Chief Hanlon explica que as estações Ranger no Mojave são responsáveis pela patrulha do território NCR. Eles então tem que se apresentar na estação Ranger e transmitir relatórios para a base Ranger (Camp Golf, no Mojave) que irá analisar a ameaça e pedir por mais reforços do exército. De acordo com o relatório de Balmoral, os rangers parecem estar divididos em batalhões, e então companhias e finalmente batalhões, igual um exército normal. Membros 2241 * Elise * Gond * Rondo Vários Rangers NCR sem nome patrulham o território NCR e as rotas de tráfico de escravos. Eles trajam armaduras de combate e carregam várias armas top de linha como miniguns, rifles de assalto e rifles de longo-alcance. Nos arredores da Capital NCR, eles podem ser encontrados lutando contra Super mutantes e Raiders, e nas rotas de escravos, lutando contra escravistas. 2281 *Bryce Anders *Chief Hanlon *Ranger Dobson *Ranger Ghost *Ranger Gomez *Ranger Grant *Ranger Jackson *Ranger Keller *Ranger Stella *Ranger Stevens *Ranger Milo Existem vários NCR Rangers e NCR Veteran Rangers sem nome presentes. Relacionamento com o exterior Os Rangers, especialmente os veteranos, são temidos pelas outras facções, e até mesmo pelo exército NCR normal. No Mojave, tropas NCR dizem que os Rangers "mastigam pregos e cospem napalm." Tecnologia Rangers possuem equipamentos de primeira classe (combat armor, várias armas pequenas, armas pesadas e ocasionalmente, veículos sucateados). A armadura de patrulha padrão é feita a mão na NCR, enquanto a armadura preta de elite usada por Rangers Veteranos é baseada em pedaços da armadura de controle de multidões da LAPD. Os capacetes possuem visão noturna para patrulhas noturnas ou condições de baixa visibilidade. Enquanto o nível da tecnologia que os Rangers possuem ser bem impressionante para o padrão wasteland, ainda está muito atrás do equipamento utilizado pela Brotherhood of Steel e o Enclave. Todavia, é uma grande prova dos recursos da NCR que os rangers estejam sempre bem equipados, e até um Ranger em folga pode facilmente derrotar um grupo de Legionários. Interações com o personagem do jogador ''Fallout 2'' Rangers NCR podem ser vistos em encontros aleatórios e costumam deixar o Chosen One em paz, apenas o atacando se ele for um escravista. Eles também aparecem em New California Republic. Se não forem hostis, o Chosen One até pode se juntar aos Rangers. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' O Courier pode encontrá-los pelo Mojave, em vários entrepostos e campos. Ele pode ajudá-los em várias quests, como atualizar os códigos de segurança do rádio ou resgatando um de seus membros no Vault 3. Se o NCR escolher ajudar o NCR, um esquadrão de Rangers Veteranos irá prestar ajuda na Segunda Batalha de Hoover Dam. Alternativamente, se o courier não estiver bem com o NCR, eles podem ser enviados para matar o courier. Escolhas feitas em Fallout: New Vegas podem mudar o destino dos Rangers. O final pode ser da morte de todos os Rangers até o último homem, ou o triunfo da corporação. Notas * O Courier pode chamar um Ranger como reforço através do NCR emergency radio, contanto que ele tenha uma boa reputação com o NCR. * Quando questionado sobre um ranger desaparecido, James Hsu dirá que os Rangers, por completar suas missões quase 100% das vezes que as pessoas esquecem que eles podem falhar. * Fiends tem medo deles, fazendo comentários sobre fugir deles e suas armaduras pretas. Appearances NCR Rangers first appeared in Fallout 2. They play a major role in Fallout: New Vegas and were scheduled to appear in the canceled Van Buren. Galeria Fo2 NCR Rangers Symbol.png|Uma recriação do brasão dos Rangers de Fallout 2 NCR Ranger concept1.jpg|Arte conceitual por Wesley Burt, para Fallout: New Vegas. NCR Ranger concept2.jpg|Arte conceitual por Wesley Burt, para Fallout: New Vegas. NCR Ranger concept3.jpg|Arte conceitual por Wesley Burt, para Fallout: New Vegas. NCR Ranger concept4.jpg|Arte conceitual por Wesley Burt, para Fallout: New Vegas. 8 of Hearts.jpg|Carta de baralho da Edição de Colecionador FNV Wallpaper 7 1920x1200.jpeg|Ranger NCR com um Rifle Anti Material Nv-rifle-dude.jpg|Imagem altamente detalhada de um Ranger NCR em sua armadura preta Fontes O texto do artigo é originado do J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG e da Fallout Bible 6, por Chris Avellone. References Referências en:New California Republic Rangers es:Rangers de la República de Nueva California fr:Rangers de la République de Nouvelle Californie pl:Strażnicy Nowej Kalifornii zh:新加州共和國遊騎兵 Categoria:Facções do Fallout 2 Categoria:Facções do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Facções do Van Buren Categoria:New California Republic Categoria:New California Republic Rangers